In The End
by meiscool2
Summary: Percy has just defeted Kronos and is in the aftermath, now he is helping unclaimed half-bloods find their parents, one big party is planed, new campers discoverd, and people start throwing fish. hummor, fun, love, pain, and my awesome way of writing. :
1. I a have a spark of insperation

He saw it un-roll before him, the great majestic sea

He saw it un-roll before him, the great majestic sea

Percy's POV:

He saw it un-roll before him, the great majestic sea. His thoughts consisted of only a few things, how beautiful it was, how majestic, how grand. These thought wavered in his mind as he laid down, slightly sinking down into the soft warm sand. He closed his eyes and began to relax for the first time in months he was free.

Free of the pressure of the prophecy. Kronos was dead and the whole world (or at least the part that knew about him) was rejoicing.

He recalled the last week. Just seven days ago he had slain the titian lord, and then he went from Olympian party to Olympian party. He had been crowned with golden laurel after golden laurel, been to so many speeches about how brave he was that he actually had fallen asleep at the fourth one.

His dad had been there, Poseidon lord of the sea, all of camp Half-Blood was there too. Even Grover was there, (and with his special new friend Pan) his mom had also been invited to Olympus, one of the few mortals ever to set foot there, much less see it.

And just a few hours ago when I had gotten back I came home (to camp half-blood) to find that that my cabin had been decorated and colored, signs hung, and banners waving, it literally radiated power.

Finally I managed to escape from it all and just come here to lie down for a bit, to get over the fact that I had not slept in about three days.

Then my perfect serene world practically shattered when someone spoke, "Percy," it was Annabeth, I could tell. "Percy," she said again. I blinked, as a fuzzy vision of Annabeth came into view. "hhuummm," I said groggily, "come on seaweed brain," she said, a playful smile dancing on her mouth, "or we'll miss the meeting with Chiron." "Don't want to go," I replied sleepily.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, jerking me to my senses. She led me towards the Big House and into one of the many rooms. Chiron sat there, in full centaur form, while a group of about 12 nervous campers sat at one table on the opposite side of the room and four chairs sat at the other end. Two of those were occupied, one by Selnia and the other by Clarisse. Annabeth led me across the room as we sat down on the two empty seats.

Annabeth's POV:

I leaned over him, he looked so peaceful lying there, so content, yet tiered. His handsome features seemed to finally relax into a peaceful (or as peaceful sleep that you can get while being a half-blood) sleep.

I couldn't, though I had to, but I can't, oh fine I will.

I leaned over him and said softly, "Percy, Percy" he blinked and looked up at me, "hhuummm," he replied sleepily, I smiled, "come on seaweed brain, or we will miss the meeting with Chiron" I said.

Then without thinking I bent down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. I led him across the camp towards the big house, I could fell people's eyes drilling into me but I didn't care. I led him into the big house and then down the hall into one of the meeting rooms. I plopped him down on the empty seat next to me and Chiron began to speak.

Percy's POV:

Chiron smiled when we sat down then he faced the rest of the room and began to talk, "well now that we are all here I would like to talk to you all about, say… helping some of the undecided campers become, well, decided. As you know the Hermes cabin is becoming quite overcrowded, and I thought that if some of our more experienced campers were to say help them out them maybe we can spare some people a life of never being claimed." He paused and looked around at us all, and then he spoke again, "you know none of you have to agree with this, it's just a thought." Then I did something very impulsive (gur you ADHD) I stood up and said, "I think that it is an excellent plan, and I'm in for it." "Thank you Percy," Chiron replied.

"So are we all in agreement about caring out this plan?" all the kids nodded their heads, "great," Chiron said.

Then he looked over at Selina, "so in Selina's group we'll have, Mary, Erin, and Ellie.

With Clarisse we'll put Jack, Ben, and Lance.

Annabeth, you're in charge of Drew, Alyssa, and Henry.

So that leaves Rebecca, Harry, and Stewart with Percy." He looked around at all of us and beamed, he sure seemed pretty excited about this.

Then Clarisse stood up and said, "Yo, my group! Go get your weapons and armor and meet me at the battle arena in 15 minuets." As Clarisse walked out the door she was followed by Jack, who looked a lot like Clarisse, he was tall-ish and muscular and had this wild look in his eyes. Ben on the other hand looked extremely scared; he had curly brown hair that reminded me of Demeter he also seemed kind of pathetic. Lance seemed to be bored with the whole thing; he had tan skin and muscle-ly arms.

As they walked out of the room Selina stood up, clapped her hands together and said in the most preppy voice that I have ever heard, "so, my group lets just follow me and have a nice, little talk!" with that she sauntered out of the room.

Next thing I knew was that Annabeth was leading her group outside, I caught something about the climbing wall and forges.

I looked around to my group. I didn't know any of these kids, they were all looking off into space when I stood up and cleared my throat.


	2. My, I do think a lot don't I

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

**If you didn't know I don't own PJO, though this story is all my ideas**

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the last cliffy, this one has it 2, but I'll update soon; I already know what's going to happen next. !! So R&R enjoy**

**Note about story:**

**Sorry no monsters, all fights are between, Half-blood & Half-blood, God & God, and Half-Blood & God.**

Percy's POV:

"So…. What do you all want to do?" I said, but I have to admit that I was kind of nervous; I looked around at my group.

Harry was 14, tall, lean, and seemed to be singing something under his breath; he had Brown hair with red highlights.

Stewart was 13 and was staring intently up at the ceiling, he like Harry was tall and lean, though he had thick brown hair, big brown eyes, and was in incredible shape.

Rebecca looked pretty fit, she had long, silky, black hair (or was it really dark brown?), Stunning blue eyes, she was also pretty tall. I think that she is about 13.

Finally Stewart said, "What about going to the archery rang?"

but let me tell you it was all a down hill spiral after that. I'll put it this way, Chiron currently has a LOT of cuts and scrapes and arrowheads in his tail. The whole Hephaestus cabin had to spend 4 hours just getting all the fires started again in the forges that I had so kindly put out with my (ahem) amazing water abilities.

Then, finally, after 4 1/2 hours of miserable mayhem the conch horn sounded and my bruised and battered group made their way over to the dinning pavilion.

I got my food and offering to Zeus and Poseidon, and sat down at my lonesome table of one to eat. I pondered, and thought about my group. They had all been here for about 6 months, and had since then been squished into the Hermes cabin, I sure wished that their was something I could do to help them get claimed.

So I thought, and pondered.

Then it hit me, the perfect plan!

I just had to tell someone.

I cornered Annabeth after dinner,

"meet me at the beach at 8 o'clock tonight," I said.

She nodded her head and walked off.

At 8 o'clock I started down for the beach, I meet Annabeth halfway there.

The first thing out of her mouth was,

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Just an idea," I replied, "a simple, well thought out plan worthy of Athena."

At this point she just rolled her eyes. We sat down on the beach, as I laid my whole plan out to her; she listened and interrupted only two times, a record for her.

Finally I said, "So what do you think?"

She stared at me, "seaweed brain, I think my genius id starting to rub off on you."

With that she smiled and walked off, I called after her,

"So will you come with me tomorrow to ask Chiron and Mr. D if it is okay?"

"Why not," she replied

And with that she vanished into the darkness.

**What will happen next, review to find out!!**


	3. Mr D gets Booed Off the Stage

I made my way back towards my cabin, I was in

**Authors Note: sorry no monsters, no action, just filling you all in on what "it" was. Also my story is being divided up into 3-4 parts. This is the end of part one, don't worry I'll update ASAP **

**ps. For chapter 4, part 2 I need 5 more reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: FYI I don't own the PJO series, though I wish I did.**

_**MR. D Gets Booed Off Stage**_

I made my way back towards my cabin; I was in a complete daze.

She had said she loved the idea!

That I was smart!

Well she didn't actually say that, but she implied it. I lay down on my bed and I tried to close my eyes, but they just didn't close. I began to pace the length of my cabin. I sat down on my bunk and pulled out a piece of paper. I began to write. I put all my ideas down, just so I wouldn't forget anything.

Suddenly I heard the conch horn calling everyone down to breakfast. O Hades, I thought. I must have fallen asleep last night! I brushed my teeth, threw on some clothes, grabbed Riptide, threw it unceremoniously into my pocket and sprinted out the door. I ran in just as everyone else was sitting down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for Peter Jason," said one of the most obnoxious voices in the world, Mr. D.

"And what is your excuse this time for being late, as usual? I suppose it is something about being attacked by some sort of giant bug or other."

I clenched my fists; I would not let him get to me.

"Sorry" I replied through clenched teeth, "I over slept"

"And why is that?" mused Mr. D.

"I was up late last night," I said as calmly as I could. He looked at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"And would you kindly explain to the whole camp why you were up late last night, were you perhaps, hosting a party? That I was not notified of."

A couple kids chuckled; I heard one whisper, "Even if he had a party who would even go?"

"No," I replied smugly, "I was not hosting a party; in fact I was planning one, one that I was going to ask you permission to hold."

The whole dinning pavilion fell silent, and I could feel all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

I told them of my plans to invite all the 12 major gods down from Olympus for a night of partying and friendly competition. There would be 9 competitions, Archery, Foot Races, Metal Working, Canoeing, Sword Fighting, Cooking, Rock Climbing, Chariot Racing, and Surfing. I told them how in each event we could have one person from each cabin compete. After all that was over that I though that we could play capture the flag, gods and every one. I told them how I thought that if the gods saw their children winning that maybe they would claim them.

Then I paused, took a deep breath and said, "So what do you think?"

Silence, the kind of awkward silence that is so loud it is deafening.

Then I heard someone clap, it was Rebecca. She was standing up and clapping, and then there was Stewart and Harry, then Annabeth with a huge smile stretching across her perfect face. Soon the whole camp was standing and clapping.

Well, all of them, except for the Ares cabin who just sat there with their mouths wide open.

Then a booming voice said, "PERSEUS JACKSON! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU STEALING OTHERS' BRILLIANT IDEAS!" boomed Mr. D.

Now I got mad, and I mean really mad. My fists clenched together, my heart beat faster and I spat back at him, "THIS WAS MY IDEA!"

"Yes, yes whatever you say, but whose ever idea this was I shall consider it." Said Mr. D in a bored tone.

Then the whole camp went into an up roar. The screamed, booed and hissed at Mr. D.

"Oh curse you pathetic brats," he muttered,

"Oh fine!" he said throwing his hands up in frustration. "I give you permission to have your little party!" and with that he stormed off as I was swarmed by kids.

**A/N: See Mr. D is jealous 'cuz Percy had a better party plan than him!! **


	4. A silent plan

Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood

**Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood. This is short but the next chapter will be long! (Or other wise I will write a bunch of cool little chaps.)**

**Disclaimer: FYI I don't own PJO, though I like the rest of the world wish that I did.**

**Presenting…**

**A Silent Plan**

**(MUAH HA HA HA)**

Finally after about ten minutes later the kids stopped cheering and went off to eat breakfast. I invited Rebecca, Stewart, and Harry over to my table. They sat down, ate with me, and we talked the whole time. We all had idea after idea for the party. Their eyes were glowing with excitement. Eventually Annabeth left her table to brainstorm the party with us.

After finishing breakfast we went off to the canoe lake because I thought, that was something that I couldn't mess up. We walked towards the lake; we all got into our own canoe and paddled out. I couldn't help noticing how easy this was for Rebecca, her canoe glided and turned at ease, while Harry almost tipped over about ten times. Stewart had no trouble at all but he wasn't exactly as good as me or Rebecca.

Eventually Stewart, Rebecca, and I made up a silent plan.

Stewart challenged Harry to a race across the lake.

I called out

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!"

And they were off.

Rebecca and I were drifting in the middle of the lake, as they sped toward us. We floated apart, but as soon as Stewart passed we paddled towards each other so that Harry crashed right into us sending him toppling into the water. We all laughed as Harry struggled in the water, flailing his arms about screaming that he couldn't swim. I chucked, paddled toward him and effortlessly lifted him out of the water and into my canoe.

I looked down only to see a water nymph smiling and waving up at me. I asked her to push Harry's canoe to shore. She obliged, gave a quick flirtatious wave at Harry, and down under, only for us to see Harry's canoe moving swiftly towards shore. Slowly we all paddled back to shore, and Harry was steaming. He was so infuriated with us and that he actually kicked Stewart in the butt. Bad idea on his part because only a second later Stewart tackled him to the ground and they began to fight for control.

"Hey!" I shouted, "You two Bozos, get off the ground this instant!"

Boy o' Boy was I mad.

They just kept rolling around on the ground, looking pathetic so I bent down and grabbed both their collars and pulled them up and off each other.

"If you too really want to fight than do it the proper way." I snarled at them. They immediately backed down. "If you want to fight than go get your armor and weapons and meet me at the battle arena in 20 minuets," I said releasing them and pushing them towards the Hermes cabin. "And no killing each other when I turn my back!" I yelled over my shoulder as I turned around.

I looked back at Rebecca, and plastered a smile onto my face.

"So…"

I said as calmly as I could, though that was pretty hard since I was breathing heavily.

"Why don't you go run along and get your stuff," I said.

She just stared at me.

"Sometimes you scare me, you know"

She said, slowly backing away, then she turned on her heel and walking away. I called after her.

"Just a little news flash for you, I'm a very scary person, sometimes I even scare myself."

I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

I walked off towards cabin 3. Inside I gathered my armor, my spare shield that Tyson made for me, just in case he had said.

**A/N: 8 MORE REVEIWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (JUST CUZ I LIKE THE NUMBER 8 :) HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAP. R&R.**


	5. A Flirtatious Bunch

Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood

**Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, just FYI.**

**A Flirtatious Bunch**

"Ha ha! I win again!" she said in a jubilant tone.

"What are you, some kind of genius or something?" Annabeth replied, slightly in awe.

"Yes, I suppose I am and here comes your boyfriend," she said in a rather bemused tone.

"Percy is not my boyfriend!" she said way too fast.

"Who said it was Percy?" rolling her eyes she walked off to go talk to Rebecca.

I walked over to Annabeth, her chest rising and falling as she sat up on the ground. I bent down and offered up my hand, she took it and pulled her self up.

"Did you just hear that?" she asked embarrassment showing on her red face.

"I think the whole camp heard you," I replied laughing.

"Shit," she muttered.

"So… how was your day?" I interjected sarcastically.

"Oh fine, I guess, but this Erin kid is driving me crazy!" she exclaimed.

I paused, not knowing what to say next when Rebecca's and Erin's conversation drifted over. "Why don't they just admit it and get together?"

"Crazy kids." I murmured

"No, duh, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed

Clank! Clank!

"Oh shit, they started!" I turned around and sure enough there was Stewart and Harry, attempting to kill each other. For a moment I just stood there. They were both really good, the only perfectly even match that I had seen in a long time. The only question here was who is going to tire out first. Eventually, I stopped staring at them and walked around to the stands where I sat down. I began pin-pointing their moves.

Thrust, Stewart moved in toward Harry.

Jab, Harry countered attacked.

Jump back, Stewart jumped avoiding the jab from Harry.

Slice, Stewart got back in the game.

Block, Harry stop Stewarts sword from cutting off his head.

Spin, Stewart did a full 360 in order to dodge the counter attack.

Thrust, Harry moved in.

Perry, Harry attempted to disarm.

The list looked a little something like this, for about 20 minutes then,

Disarm, and Harry's sword fell to the ground.

Stewart hit Harry's chest with the flat of his sword, sending him sprawling on the ground. And in a blink of an eye Stewart's sword tip was pointed at his neck, and he had his foot on his chest.

They stood there panting; starring at each other for about a minute, then Rebecca stood up and ran down into the arena floor.

"Wow! You were amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?!" she cried.

He just stared at her for a second, and then he puffed out his chest and said, "Practice, baby, practice, but natural skills tend to help too."

I could tell he was flirting, and she just flirted right back. She was hanging on to his arm and twirling his hair and laughing at his jokes, even the pathetic ones that really weren't that funny.

Eventually, the conch horn sounded and we all trudged off towards the dinning pavilion. Rebecca still clinging to his arm.

**Review if you want to read more, PLUS chapter 6 is up too!! A two in one, isn't that great, sorry for the wait but my, ahem, beta readers are kind of slow.**


	6. I Pull a Stewart

Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood

**Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood.**

**PS. this chapter was written before he fourth book cam out. ******** hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: FYI folks I don't own PJO, though I wish I did. **

**I pull a Stewart**

I stared at them. They were laughing, talking, and having fun. But I could tell. I could tell that something was missing. The big gaping hole that I could fix, that I had to fix. And you bet your drachmas that I was going to do it. No matter what it took, because this was now my responsibility, I have got to find their parents. Sheesh, I thought, now I'm starting to sound like Annabeth. I went back to my dinner, digging in to the warm BBQ, wondering how I was going to send the invites.

That night the campfire rose higher then ever, it was bright purple. I was sitting next to Chiron talking about the minor details of the plan.

"So I was thinking about doing it this Friday,"

"Sounds great, so how are you going to send out the invites?"

"Maybe an Iris Message or an invitation."

"Why don't I take you and your group up to Olympus tomorrow to deliver the cards to all the Gods who are there?" he suggested.

"What about my dad? Down there under the sea? Or Lord Hades who we have to invite? But we also can't forget the Hunters and Artemis," I asked.

"Well we can send a message with Lord Hermes to them, and to all those who aren't on Olympus when we arrive. Now I must go inform the Gods of our trip tomorrow," he replied.

"Okay."

"We might be leaving early, so tell your group to get some sleep. Also you might want to prepare the cards tonight, you can make one and I'll have the rest duplicated. Well good night Percy," he decided.

He walked off into the night 'til all I could hear were the other campers singing and the fire crackling. Then the song ended and we were told to go back to our cabins. I walked back over to mine. I changed into a pair of starfish covered boxers and a plain white t-shirt, and plopped down on a chair next to the desk that I shared with myself. I pulled out some paper and began to write. A couple hours and several hundred sheets of paper later I came up with the invite, it looked a little something like this:

You are invited to

Camp Half-Bloods First Annual

Parents Day Party!

(Gods/Goddesses only)

Come hang out and claim your children.

Activities include

Archery, Foot Races, Metal Working,

Canoeing, Sword Fighting, Cooking,

Rock Climbing, Chariot Racing, and Surfing

Date: This Friday starting at 5pm

Place: Camp Half-Blood

Dress: Casual, though make sure to bring all equipment

Necessary for a friendly battle!

We all hope you can make it!

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

After I finished creating the invites, I stumbled over to my bed, and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later, just as the sun was just finished rising. I looked over to my alarm clock, 6:38. Great, I rolled out of bed and went over to the closet. I spent a long time in front of it; I never usually spent this much time picking out my clothes. I usually just pick out a shirt and some pants that just happen to match. Finally I decided on a Sea blue polo shirt and some kaki shorts that went down to my knees. I didn't put them on though; instead I lay them down on my bed and went to go take a shower.

Five minutes later I stepped out and dried off, then got dressed. I brushed my teeth and attempted to comb my hair. I did one last glance at the whole of me and made my way out of the bathroom and into the main part of my cabin, the water from the fountain creating a perfect mist. I walked over to it and pulled out a golden drachma, I looked at it and with that I was about to toss it into the water when the conch horn sounded for breakfast. Okay, note to self: call Mom and Tyson later. With that I walked out of the cabin.

I walked toward the breakfast pavilion, catching up with Rebecca, who was walking along wearing her usual.

"Hey Rebecca why aren't you dressed up?" I inquired.

"Dressed up for what?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" I thought I had told everyone.

"Tell me what?" she was getting confused.

"That you, Harry, Stewart, and I are going to Olympus today to hand deliver the invites," I replied.

"Oh, when are we leaving?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but sometime today. I'll go ask Chiron," I answered.

We walked on together silently until Rebecca called out,

"Hey Stewart! Over here!"

He walked over, a smile looming across his face as he spotted Rebecca.

"Hey, waz up dudes?" he said giving Rebecca a one armed hug and friendly punching me in the arm.

"Not much just that we're going with Percy to Olympus today!"

"No way dude! Seriously!? That is so cool! When are we leaving?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm… I'm not quit sure; I'll have to ask Chiron. And also you're going to have to dress up a bit to go to Olympus so go change after breakfast. Rebecca, can you go tell this to Harry?" I explained.

"Sure thing. Oh look! Harry!" she pointed out and with that she ran off to catch up with Harry. I looked over at Stewart who was still walking next to me.

"So how are things with you and Rebecca?" I asked.

"Huh?" he replied, dumbly.

"Don't play dumb, I can see that things are umm… clicking with you two," I replied smiling at his act.

"When you say clicking do you mean…" he began.

"Percy! Over here!" It was Chiron.

I walked over to him, he looked down at me with his thousand year old eyes, a smile playing on his face.

"Percy, I have made arrangements for you and your group to go up to Olympus, Apollo has volunteered to drive you."

"Well that was nice of him," I muttered under my breath.

"So do you have your invites?"

"Yes," I pulled them out and handed them to Chiron, who took them and read them over.

"Very Good, I'll go get Mr. D to copy them, shall I. Oh and Apollo will be here at 10 o'clock sharp." With that he walked off towards Mr. D who waved his hand and 13 beautiful party invites appeared where the crumpled piece of paper had been just a second before. Chiron picked them up and walked over to me.

"Take care you don't ruin them, because Mr. D says that he will not remake them," he warned.

"Okay," I replied but Chiron had already left.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain, why are you all dressed up?" said Annabeth from behind.

"Well," I said, pulling a Stewart and puffing out my chest importantly, "I'm going to Olympus today."

She looked at me skeptically, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away, but I could tell that she was impressed.

**Sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it! I will update As Soon As Possible! Just keep the reviews coming!**


	7. We All Like Jeeps Now Dont We?

Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood

**Authors Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I just was not in the mood. Oh and also, a little change of plans, you way back when I said no….. Wait! Hold on! If I tell you it might ruin the chapter so why don't I shut my big mouth and you guys can R&R in peace! :) **

**Disclaimer: FYI the "ME" no own PJO. :( **

**We all like Jeeps Now Don't We?**

"Sooo… what time are we leaving?" said a tentative voice behind me. Rebecca.

"In an hour," I said.

"So at 10 am?" she asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Is Argus driving us down there?" she pushed.

"Nope, we're getting picked up by Apollo," I explained.

"Are they true?" she inquired wide-eyed.

"Are what true?" I asked.

"The rumors," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What rumors?" She was confusing me.

"The ones about Apollo," she prompted.

"There are a lot of rumors about Apollo," I replied.

"No, I mean the ones about his driving," she explained.

"Oh, so you've heard."

"That he really sucks at driving and that it is more commonly coupled with one of the scariest rollercoasters on earth," she said.

"Umm… yeah… they're true," I answered.

"Great," she muttered.

"So I'll meet you back here at 10 o'clock sharp."

"Great, really great. I really am looking forward to it," and with that sarcastic note she walked off towards the Hermes cabin.

"Tell Harry and Stewart this also and all of you need to change and take a shower!" I called after her. She just waved her hand in the air as if to say,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

I walked down the hill back to my cabin, I was halfway there when I ran straight into Clarisse, flanked by her group.

"Watch where you're going punk," she snarled at me. Lance stood next to her staring off into the distance, Ben cowered in fear as Clarisse spat at me and Jack just stood there polishing the point of his spear.

"I was, except that your head isn't filled with anything so it's sort of hard to see it," I retorted.

"Then look harder," she sneered. I took my cue and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait a moment! What did you just say!" she shouted as I began to sprint off towards my cabin. Finally I made it there, slamming the door behind me I sat down on the floor, breathing heavily and closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and blinked. Someone was calling my name, they sounded close, but yet really far away. I stood up and drew Riptide.

"Who's there" I said.

"Percy! It's you!" said a loud, over excited voice.

"What?! Tyson?! Where are you?" I cried.

"In a rainbow." He replied as simply as if he were telling me the time.

"What! Why are you in a…." then comprehension dawned on me.

"Oh… it's an Iris message," I said, a little discombobulated.

I walked over to the salt water fountain that was glowing slightly in the corner. I leaned over it and stared down. There smiling up at me was Tyson. He waved at me while the forges blazed behind him.

"Percy! You answered!" He said excitedly.

"Great to see you too big guy, how's life?" I asked.

"It's good, but I miss you and Annabeth." He paused. "And even goat boy."

"I know, but hey! You can come see them soon!" I exclaimed.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, this Friday," I explained.

"Okay, I'll go ask Mr. Boss if that's okay," He paused, then someone yelled,

"You there! Tyson, get back to work!" and with that the message dissolved.

I looked down at my watch, Hades! It's 9:58! With that I ran outside, and up to the bottom of the hill where Thalia's old tree stood, I stopped and looked up. Rebecca and Stewart were already there, talking and laughing about something or other.

I looked over my shoulder, squinting into the bright sunlight, as I saw Harry trudging, slowly, towards us. He saw me looking, his pace quickened and a moment later he was walking besides me, we climbed the hill in silence.

I looked over at him when we had reached the top; he looked sad, almost wistful. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything I had to look away because just then a huge blinding golden light appeared and in a second flat standing in front of us, leaning against his car, was Apollo, God of the sun.

Stewart and Rebecca immediately bowed while Harry stared opened mouthed at the car. I just stared at Apollo, who waved his hand dismissively for Rebecca and Stewart to get up, before walking over to me.

"Hey, cuz! What up?" he said punching me in the shoulder. (He didn't punch that hard but still it felt like someone had poured boiling water there). I put my other hand up to the burnt part of my arm and began to gently message it.

"Oh, sorry, cuz, didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that when you put water and fire together they boil. So who do we have over here?" He mused looking around at my group. His eye's past over Stewart, lingered on Rebecca, with a slight look of longing, but then traveled on to Harry. He looked at Harry for a very long time, staring intently at him, and then he looked back at me.

"So you want me to take you guys to Olympus?" he asked

"Umm yeah, that was kind of the idea," I replied.

"Okay, hop in then." He said walking over to the driver's seat and holding the door open for one of us.

I looked at him and realized what he meant.

"No way," I said.

"I am not going to drive."

"Okaaaaay," He said "who wants to drive!"

"Apollo aren't they all a little to young to dri-"

"I want to!" Rebecca said, cutting me off in mid sentence.

"But you're too young," I protested.

"Please Lord Apollo please?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids and looking up at him with a puppy dog face. He fell for it, I just knew it.

"Alright, you can drive first, as long as you all quit calling me Lord," he said winking at her. Then he turned around, paused and said, "Though Harry, you can call me Dad." And with that he snapped his fingers and a glowing holographic sun appeared over Harry's head.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, a little awestruck.

"Any time, I mean after all, what are parents for?" and with that he tossed Rebecca the car keys and walked over to the shotgun seat.

"Ummm… Apollo, we don't all fit in a two-seater sports car." I interjected.

"Oh yeah, that might be a problem…"

"I've got it! How about a jeep! We all like jeeps now don't we."

And with that we all piled in.

A minute later we were all seated and buckled in, Rebecca in the driver's seat, Apollo next to her, Harry behind Apollo, and me behind Rebecca.

"Okay, so what's the first thing you do when you get in a car?" Apollo asked.

"Buckle up." She replied.

"And the next thing?"

"Check your mirrors."

"And after that?"

"Start the engine."

"Good, so put the keys in." he said.

Rebecca put the keys in their slot and turned, the jeep roared into life.

"Okay, so just drive down this hill and up that one then hit the gas hard and we'll be off."

"Okay, sure." She said, her voice shook a bit with anticipation.

We started down Half-Blood hill we made it halfway down when Apollo said, deadly serious,

"Stop the car, and no one move a muscle."

We froze as a loud, deep growling sound came form something right above us. I could hear flapping and suddenly the car was picked up and thrown sideways. That's when Apollo got up, fire dancing in his eyes.

"No one messes with me OR my ride," he snarled.

And with that he leaped out of the car and started to volley arrows at the monster. Though where the arrows came from I had no idea.

Apollo leaped around, from tree to wrecked up car, to ground. Suddenly a loud

"NO!" erupted out of Apollo's mouth.

"Stay back Sister!" Apollo yelled this time even louder. I couldn't take it any more; I scrambled out of the car but got knocked back in by a familiar face,

"Thaila." I breathed

"What did you expect seaweed brain, the president?" She snarled slashing at the monster that was attacking us. I couldn't take it any longer. I shouted

"MOVE!" And pushed Thalia unceremoniously out of the way. Drawing Riptide I charged at the beast who was now attacking Apollo, Artemis, and the rest of the Hunters. I ran towards them, anger boiling up inside of me, who was this thing thinking that he could just come out here and attack innocent people like this? Then I felt a huge tug in the pit of my stomach as the ground began to shake causing everyone but me to fall to the ground, even the monster. Then a voice behind me yelled,

"BEGONE WITH YOU MONSTER!" I heard a growl that almost sounded like, as you wish master. And with that he fell down threw a crack in the earth as Nico came running over to us.


	8. Hades and Sunshine

Sup awesome readers who have stuck with me all this way

**Sup awesome readers who have stuck with me all this way. I know this took forever and I hope you forgive me. In case any of you noticed i accidentaly left stewart behind in the last chapter. hehe not intentionall but an honest mistake. hope you like the chapter, it's not the longest but by far not the shortest. :)**

**LOL. Go Pigs. R&R**

**-Meiscool2**

**Disclaimer: the "ME" does not own PJO. it is a sad and sorry fact but it is the truth. Goes and sobs in a corrner **

At that point I fell to the ground panting, starring as Nico came towards me and stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"How are you?" I asked Nico.

"S'okay," he said meekly.

"Why are you here?"

"I am allowed here aren't I?"

"Yeah oh course, but…." I had just noticed his hands, legs, and face were covered in scars.

"What happened?" I asked in awe.

"Well you were just attacked b-" I cut him off,

"Not right now, I mean what happened to you?" I inquired.

"Oh this stuff," he said indicating the scars.

"I just had intense training with good old dad," He explained

"When you say intense do you mean…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah I mean harsh, you try fighting all three furies at once."

"I have," I replied

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I remember now," He said softly

"But still, the war's over," I protested

"I know but he keeps ranting on and on about you never know what those cousins of yours have up their sleeves, blah, blah, blah" he explained sarcasm ring loud and clear in his voice.

"Guess he was referring to Thalia because the last time I checked I wasn't planning on taking over the world in the name of Poseidon," I joked.

"Yeah that's the basic idea," he mumbled.

"So let me guess, you ran away from the underworld?" I asked.

"Yeah I ran away, but not from the underworld, I was in Canada," he explained.

"Oh," I replied meekly.

"Heh!" Thalia interjected.

"When death boy and kelp breath finish their little chat we might actually be able to figure out what just happened," She said in a loud obnoxious voice.

"And as soon lightning girl shuts up we could finish our current conversation," I shouted angrily at Thalia.

"Oh yeah," she snarled at me then she lunged forward, but Apollo was too fast, he threw out his arm and caught her around the waist.

"Now just wait a minute everyone, let's all take a moment to calm down," he paused for special effect,

"Or I shall recite a haiku." He said grinning stupidly

"I feel one coming on"

A hush fell over the crowd.

No one talked,

No one moved,

Because no one wanted to hear a haiku.

(A/N: hey that rhymes)

Time slowed down, and about a minute later we heard someone fart.

"Oops, so it wasn't a haiku, just gas, sorry everyone." Apollo said grinning like 3 year old.

"Oh MY Gods Apollo grow up already!" Thalia and Artemis shouted at their brother (well half/twin brother but you know what I mean.)

"Sorry dudes, but a mans got to do what a mans got to do," He said shrugging his shoulders and winking in the direction of Stewart, Harry, Nico, and I.

"Apollo, if you value your face as it is at the moment then shut the Hades up." Thaila hissed at him.

Apollo gulped, obviously in love with his face.

Nico screamed, a loud piercing scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Did you just – and he said- and you…" he stammered out pointing in different directions. His face went ridged. The ground shook and a loud voice boomed,

"Nico!"

Suddenly Nico froze, then shock the hair out of his face, squared his shoulders, and raised his fist preparing to fight.

"COME BACK NOW!!" the voice bellowed.

"No," Nico said simply his voice shaking a little,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOUNG MAN!" the voice bellowed again.

"I said NO!" Nico bellowed back at the ground.

"I am your father! You obey me and only me," The voice threatened dangerously low.

"No, I don't do what you tell me to do anymore!" Nico screamed choking up.

"But still, why though do you insist on coming back to your 'friends' or so you call them?" The voice questioned.

"Because they treat me as human, not a machine," Nico explained quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't under-" the voice started,

"Don't you tell me what I don't understand, I understand just perfectly! They don't whip me whenever I get something wrong, they don't tell me to toughen up whenever I break a bone and scream out in pain as I am branded," he yelled

"You were branded?!" I practically shouted, my temper rising at my uncle.

"Yeah I was, you wanna see it." He said turning around and taking off his shirt. There, on his back in Big bold black letters was the word HADES.

I stared mouth practically dropping to the ground. The letters seemed to be swirling in black ink. I could practically see the death in them but then again that was impossible.

"When did- why did he- and you let- holy seahorses," I stammered out.

Suddenly I heard someone crash down onto the earth. I turned around Apollo had fainted.

"Sheesh, for a god that guy has no back-bone," Artemis said walking over and kicking her brother in the ribs.

"Oww… pain. No beauty, ugggg, why live," Apollo moaned softly.

"Oh just get over yourself," Thailia said rolling her eyes.

"It's not all flowers and sunshine."

**Soooo…. Did you like it? Well any way just Read and Review. Also if you have any questions about the story, please sent them in an review or privet message. If you want to see the answer to the questions it is on my profile. ******

**-"ME"**


	9. I'll Be There

**Hey yall. sorry about the late update, but i was kind of hopeing that my beta could read this for me. sorry if u find any mistakes, i'll get him to help me when he gets back from where-ever he is. so just read and reveiw. and umm... yeah thats all. -meiscool2**

**disclaimer mr. rick r. owns pjo, not me. if you have a problem with that take it up with my complaints department, those big guys cracking their knuckes in the cornner. :) **

"But I LIKE flowers and sunshine," Apollo moaned into the ground.

"Oh get a life," Thalia said turning her back on Apollo and started walking towards Nico and me.

"I have life, but you can be part of it you know," Apollo said softly in the direction that was Thalia. Thalia froze. Her eyes staring straight ahead, she seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Apollo how my times have I told you, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS!!" Artemis screamed.

Just then the ground started to rumble and the same disgusting voice that I had heard before said, "Nico, I have warned you, you shall be free to do as you wish. But my son, take heed."

And with that the ground shook one more time and the presence that was my uncle was gone, and then something hit me.

"Wait I shouted!" At the ground, it rumbled slightly,

"You forgot your invite!" I shouted at it.

"What the thunderbolt?!" Thalia said staring at me.

"What invite? Why wasn't I invited?" Apollo said, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh, just give it to me," the voice said and suddenly a hole appeared in the ground I dropped the invite in and the hole closed up

"Well… I was going to tell you," I explained dragging out the words.

"You see that was why I was hitching a ride from Mr. Sunshine over here. We were going to go to Olympus to deliver invites to all the gods about this party that we are having this Friday," I paused, starring straight at Thalia and the Hunters. They didn't even blink.

"You see, I thought it would be a great way to umm... To umm…" I trailed off, the gaze of Artemis staring intently at me made me feel, well, insignificant. An awkward silence filled the air; I took a deep breath and continued, "To help undetermined campers get claimed. 'cuz you see the Hermes cabin is getting a bit crowded, and the fact that these undetermined campers have to suffer through the fact that they feel unwanted. And yeah." I concluded, shrugging my shoulders.

"Go on," Artemis urged, "I know that there is more."

"Yeah also I was sort of planning some friendly competition, and yeah, just sort of like a little get together for all us extended family, umm... yeah that's about it," I said looking down towards the ground.

Suddenly a low drawling voice said "I know why you are really planning this," said some guy who was leaning up against Thalia's old tree. He had messy curly blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, really deep blue, almost black, but not quite. A sudden flash back to 3 days ago reminded me that I was talking to Drew, one of the undecided campers in Annabeth's group. He continued to speak, "What you really want to do is to see your dad, to show how far you've come, but mostly to prove yourself to Annabeth, I think she's hot for you."

"What-the-but-no-and-oh just go back to your group," I said, my face turning bright red.

"Whatever, but you know that it's the truth," And with a malicious smile he turned on his heel and walked down the hill and out of sight.

"Umm… yeah, I forgot you all," I indicated the hunters and Artemis, "Are invited too, you guys can hang out here for the rest of the week or just come on over on Friday," I said, turning to face Apollo I said, "Okay let's go."

"Right ho!" he said, gesturing towards his car,

"Let's go!" and with that we all piled in. Rebecca took hold of the wheel, as Apollo said,

"Remember, love, speed equals heat, so just take it easy until we get up high (a/n: when he said "love it was meant to sound like the way people say it with a British accent)." Next thing I knew the Jeep was jerked forward, and we were up in the air, flying over Long Island, up towards Manhattan. I have to admit that Rebecca could drive, and she was only, like, 13 years old. But anyway in a matter of minutes, we were entering Olympus, and Apollo instructed her on how to parallel park. Once she did that we all hopped out of the car and looked up at the giant golden gates that were in front of us.

"Well no turning back now," Stewart said, and with that he started to walk up towards the gate.

"Hey Apollo! Thanks for the lift," I said to the sun god, he just looked at me.

"Hey no problem dude, anytime just call," he replied and then he waved, winked, and hopped into the car and in a flash of white light he was gone.

"So where to first?" Rebecca asked, directing the question at me.

"Well umm… we should probably visit the throne room first and see who's there, then give all those who aren't there a house call," I decided.

"Okay, onward!" said a very excited Harry, and onward we walked. We walked the golden road that snaked through Olympus, passing dozens of minor gods; finally we reached the huge golden doors that lead into the throne room. We stopped and stared for about a fraction of a second and then Rebecca said, "Shouldn't we knock?"

"Umm… yeah, okay I'll do it," I said trying to sound braver then I felt, but in truth I felt like I was about to throw up. I raised my hand and made a fist and was about a millisecond away from knocking when the door swung open and I nearly punched Hera in the stomach, oops!

"Why look who it is! Percy and his little friends," She exclaimed in a mocking voice.

"And what can I do to help you young heroes?" she asked staring me straight in the eye.

"Umm… we were umm…." Harry stuttered,

"Umm… we were… going to… umm..." I said, my voice catching in my throat.

"You're pretty!" Stewart shouted. Rebecca stamped down on his foot.

"HEY!" he shouted indigently.

"What?" she said, blinking rapidly up at him.

"Oh never mind," He said, throwing his hands up in disgust. Hera just giggled.

"What we are trying to say is that we're having a party down at Camp Half-Blood this Friday and you're invited," I said handing her the invite.

"Oh why this just seems perfectly lovely," she said taking the invite and scanning it quickly.

"Thank you all very much. I'm looking forward to it," With that she swept past us and out onto the road.

"So that's the great goddess Hera," Rebecca said almost in awe.

"Yup, but she isn't that great, in fact she can be down right evil, only cares for perfection, nothing else," I said glaring at her walking down the path.

"Then why did we invite her?" she asked.

"Because it is only polite, and besides she has a cabin there so she has to be represented," I explained, slightly exasperated.

"But what about Hades, he doesn't have a cabin at camp but he's still invited, right?" she inquired further.

"Yeah but he is in the Big three, plus he is my uncle and he does have a kid and we have to be polite blah blah blah." I said laying on the sarcasm pretty thick.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stewart said, "Lets Go." And with that he pushed me from behind and I stumbled into the throne room. I looked up and saw the mid-day sky instead of a roof, reflecting off of the gold trimmed walls. The magnificent marble columns stood glistening, while we stared up at them in awe. I heard Rebecca gasp and Stewart muttered, "Holy shit," underneath his breath. I glanced over my shoulder at Harry; his mouth was wide open as he gapped up at the thrones before us. All of them were empty, except one. Demeter, Sat before us looking very disgruntled as she was conversing quickly in ancient Greek with the man standing before her. Ares. The goddess looked up quickly, when she heard us enter and she spoke,

"Watch your language young man." She spat at him,

"And you all, why are you here, should you all not be at Camp Half-Blood, or did that old drunk give you another quest, hopping that you all might not come back." She said turning back to Ares.

"So you were saying…" she prompted him.

"Umm… oh yeah. Something about umm… sorry I forgot." She looked at him exasperatedly, and rolled her eyes.

"So what do ya'll want?" she asked, starring me straight in the eye. She did not seem to be, well, a happy camper.

"Well, we umm… we…" I stammered

"We wanted to invite you to our party, this Friday, here's the invite." Rebecca said, snatching the piece of paper out of my hands and handing it to the goddess. She opened it and as her eyes traveled down the page, her expression softened. She was opening her mouth to speak when Ares snarled,

"What about me, no card for the god of war?" he said leering at us.

"Yes Mr. Ares, we have an invite for you," said a mockingly sweet voice coming from Harry. And yet again an invite was snatched from my hand and handed to a god. He quickly read it and looked down at us.

"I'll be there," he snarled, and then he started to glow. We avoided our eyes; while he appeared in his truly divine form then he was gone. I looked over at Demeter who seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

"Pity," she said to herself. "Every generation someone tries to pull this off, it never works, oh well, might as well go, always fun to watch it all unfold." She whispered quietly, and then she practically floated out of the room.

**is the suspens killing u yet? well anyway, REVEIW, it's not like u already do but yeah, keep up the good work. :)**


	10. OH MY QUAKING GODS

**Okay so i'm really sorry for such a late update, i've been running around and been sitting on my butt doing nothing, sorry about that but now here is chapter 10, it's funny (or at least it think it is) and quirky, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if i was R.R then i would not be on this site wasting my time, i would be out there in the big wide world writting for you guys. **

**OH MY QUACKING GODS**

"Umm…. Yeah, I'm scared." Stewart whimpered.

"Don't worry, Percy will pull this off, and by the end we'll all be claimed, wont we Percy?" she said staring me straight in the eye, giving me the say yes or die look that I have come to know so very well. I gulped, and nodded my head, I heard myself saying yes, but under my breath, muttered I hope.

"So where to now?" Rebecca said, clapping her hands together in a business like fashion.

"Well we still have to invite, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hermes. So let's invite Hermes last just incase we cant find all of the Olympians here, that way he can deliver…" I said trailing off, because just then a shadow fell over us and a voice behind me boomed,

"PERSAUS JACKSON!" oh shit, I mumbled, Zeus. I mentally cringed, when he practically yelled my name, even after I saved his godly butt from Kronos he and I still weren't exactly best of buds. I slowly turned around to face, my uncle Zeus, the God of God's. He looked at me for a moment, before saying.

"So young hero, what brings you to Olympus on this bright and sunny day?" he was definitely in a good mood, or maybe it was just the fact that he was holding a large glass of what looked like ambrosia.

"OH MY QUACKING GODS!" Rebecca said a bit too loudly, staring straight at Zeus. Zeus just chuckled at this comment and stuck out his hand towards Rebecca,

"Aw… so this is the young lady that I have heard so much about." Zeus said smiling while shaking a dumb-struck Rebecca's hand. "And yes I am a god, but alas I do not quack, if you want to see a god bark though, go look at Ares, he's barking mad!" Zeus laughed at his own joke, yep this confirms it I thought my uncle is definitely drinking… or on crack…. Or both.

"Umm… Mr. Zeus, how do you know about Rebecca?" a quizzical voice coming from Harry asked.

"Well, your ratings of Hephaestus T.V. are quiet good." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait," Stewart stammered, "we have a show, on Hephaestus T.V.?"

"Yes, you do. In fact the show is called CAMP HALF-BLOOD, and this is what my son likes to call, "The Percy tails" spelled T-A-I-L like a fishes tail." He giggled and continued, "See, you're all in it. It follows Percy around, and umm… yes it's quite entertaining." He concluded, staring at us expectantly, almost as if he expected us to do something cool or entertaining, but all we did was gawk at him.

"So you never answered my first question, what brings you to Olympus on this bright and sunny day?" he asked staring down at us.

"Apollo." Stewart murmured under his breath. Zeus burst into laughter, he dropped his drink, slapped his thighs, rolled around on the floor for a good 5 minuets till he could finally stop laughing for long enough to say, "Boy, oh Boy, that was quacking hilarious!" he paused for a moment comprehending what he just said the fell into a peel of laughter again saying something like "quacking, I said quacking! Hahaha!"

"I give up!" I said throwing my hands up into the air. I took the invite labeled Zeus out of my pocket and walked over to his throne and placed it upon it. I turned around and motioned to my group to come on, we still had more invites to deliver.

XXX

After walking for at least 3 miles all over Olympus we found a huge building labeled "The Big Gods Sleep Here."

"Should we knock first?" Harry asked, looking quizzically at the door.

"Umm… okay." I gulped, raised my fist and knocked three times on the door. The door swung open slowly reveling a room so big and beautiful that it rivaled the throne room. I heard Rebecca gasp, and again a "holy shit" escaped from Stewart's mouth. We walked in. Harry walked over to the center of the room where there was this big "YOU ARE HERE" sign. We looked at the thing for a moment before Harry said,

"Man, this place is big."

Rebecca piped up, "Can we go see Aphrodite first? Please? Please? Please?" she said staring all of us in the eye; she seemed really eager all of the sudden.

"And why in the world would you wish to meet Aphrodite?" a sly looking Stewart said, sounding a bit smug. Rebecca blush bright pink.

"Umm… I… I just wanted to… umm" she stammered.

"Come again, I didn't quiet catch that last bit" Harry said arching his eyebrows.

"I just wanted to ask her a question! Sheesh, you guys are so nosey!" and with that she walked off in the direction that I can only assume was the way to Aphrodite's bedroom.

"Shall we follow her?" Stewart asked, gazing at Rebecca as she sauntered off down the hall.

I shrugged my shoulders, "might as well." I said and set off down the hall after Rebecca.

We walked in silence for what seemed like ages until Rebecca gasped.

"This is it." She whispered

"This is the goddess of loves room."

XXX

I saw Stewart and Harry quickly glance at each other, then look at Rebecca, then slowly turned there heads towards me. I could see the anxious look in there eyes, and I knew that they too had questions to ask the goddess. All three of them turned again to look at me, so I gave them the game plan.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." I said bringing the group into a huddle.

"Were going to go in there and invite the goddess, then Rebecca, you ask her your question first, then Harry, and then Stewart. And umm… she might possibly want to talk to me, just a heads up on that." I looked all of them in the eye.

"Got it, let's go." Stewart said breaking away from the huddle.

"Not so fast buddy ol'pal, there's one last thing." I said, remembering something from before, "the goddess of love is tricky, sly, and very, very beautiful. Be warned, she is more clever then she seems." My voice dropped low, and all three of them stared at me with what I can only assume was terror in there eye's.

"But no worries" I continued, chuckling lightly.

"The worst she can do is make your life hell" and with that I strolled over and threw open the doors and looked inside, nearly screamed and ran away, but I just could not unglue my eyes from what was going on before me. There was Aphrodite, making out with Hermes. Boy, this day was so not what I was expecting.

Suddenly they broke apart; Hermes gave us one startled look and the started to glow. We all looked away quickly. We slowly turned around to see a flustered Aphrodite pouting and flopping down onto a pink couch.

"So, what do you little godlings doing, you interrupted a perfectly good makeout ses-" she looked agitated, then comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh! Percy, I didn't see you there, come in come in"

"Oh and these must be your little friends, I must say I love your show. You demigods are hysterical!" she looked at us, probably wondering why we were just standing there just gawking at her.

"Oh Great Goddess! We are your humble servants!" Harry said, throwing himself onto the floor and kissing her feet.

"Umm… sorry, our friend here is a bit mental." Stewart said, reaching down and pulling Harry up to his feet by his shirt collar and hissed in his ear,

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, if you give her a bad impression it reflects on us and I'm never going to get together with- oh never mind, just get a grip and stop sucking up!"

And with that he threw him away, disgusted.

"Umm… so anyhow were here to invite you to this amazing party that Percy's throwing on Friday, you game?" Rebecca asked, she was positively beaming.

"Oh Goody! A Half-Blood party I can hardly wait!" the goddess squealed.

"Great- here's the invite, now if you'll excuse us we really must be going." I said, turning to walk out the door.

"Uh-Hem!" Rebecca cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, and we have a couple questions to ask you first." I said rolling my eyes at all three of my love-struck campers.

"Oh does this, per say have anything to do with the lovely Annabeth?" she said winking at me, I blush scarlet. Shit how she knew, oh wait, she's the goddess of love for a reason. Maybe she has a reason for making out with Hermes? Hum… I wonder

"Uh…" I stammered.

"No, this has to do with me." Rebecca said, blushing crimson and looking down at the floor.

"Well then, what is it? Half-Blood gossip is always ten times more interesting than anything the mortals can cook up!" she said, leaning closer to Rebecca, gazing at her expectantly.

"Can we kind of, umm, talk about this in private?"

"Why Yes! Of Course Dear, Come sit down and we'll have a nice little chat."

"Thank you" Rebecca said looking grateful, then walked forward and sat next to the goddess.

"Now you boys shoe!" and with that we walked out of the room.

REBECCA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"So who is it?" the goddess asked.

"Don't you already know?" I asked confused.

"Yes I do, but it's more fun when you tell me. I promise that I'll act really surprised." The Goddess said winking at me.

"Fine, okay. So as you know, it's Stewart."

"Oh Goody! This is perfect!" she squealed.

"Umm, why is this perfect?" now I was really confused.

"Now my dear, you simply can't tell me that you don't know how this situation is just simply perfect for you?" she said, gazing quizzically at me.

"Umm… no. I think you lost me there." I said, racking my brains for some vague reason why this situation is perfect, guess what I came up with. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Did I say nothing yet?

"Oh." She looked a little crest fallen, did I say something wrong?

"Well, I know that you know why this is perfect? Right? Come on think!" she said staring right into my eyes, boring holes into my head, it seemed like she was trying to force the knowledge into me. And then it clicked the perfect plan, she knew it and I knew it, and we both squealed and hugged for the joy that the only thing going to be bigger than this was Helen and Paris, and possibly Percy and Annabeth. But they don't count.

"Thank you great goddess," I mumbled awestruck at how someone so featherbrained could come up with such amazing plans. And with that I walked out of the room.


End file.
